Villainous-Author Unknown
Villainous is a RPG created by Exo-Fat. The RPG won Contest 15 and ran one season. Exo-Fat planned to release a sequel, History According to Dume, but he decided to withdraw due to real-life constraints (and because he noticed he was not the best GM at running sequels.) ---- To the recipient of this notice, You have been selected from millions of other nefarious beings to join the prestigious Guild of Villains. We assure you that this is a great honor indeed. Only the most elite and powerful denizens of the universe are ever asked to enter it. If you wish to proceed, you are to read the contents of the enclosed book, Villainous, and report to the Dark Tower of Metru-Nui within forty eight hours. If you refuse, you will be terminated and your body dealt with most gruesomely. Sincerely, -Bytur, Guild Recruiter This book is the property of- TOA TAVOK. Dear leader? Is this a love letter? Heroes fight for justice by the command of Dume! ''Evidence suggests death of “dear leader”. See- Guild Structure, "The Six". '' Blockade: In an attempt to cut off the southern islands from northern trade the Shadowed One ordered the formation of a siege blockade. Fortunately, these efforts have been futile due to constant smuggling of goods and supplies by the Kanohi Underground. The blockade slowly encroaches upon southern territory each day. It is unknown how long it will be until Guild troops land on the shores of the Southern Continent.Southern Islands: Kinda funny how the author refuses to mention these places in his “map of the world”. Anyway, the Toa have fled to the Southern Continent and the surrounding islands and are now under the wise and strong leadership of Turaga Dume. Everyday we take in new refugees from assorted northern islands. In fact, one survivor brought us these books, so that we can know what the enemy is doing. Our supplies are running low, and it doesn't help that people have begun to question Dume. I for one am loyal to our Turaga and would do anything for him.Daxia: The island base of the Order of Mata-Nui. I haven't had the chance to visit yet, though many League members have traveled there, but I hear tell it is the most perilous island in the universe. The terrain is supposedly particularly treacherous. Vacations are not recommended. Allied with Six?The League of Heroes is an informal alliance between three microfactions. The goal is to bring down the villains and the Shadowed One's rule. But first we must survive.Microfaction 1. The Toa Union- Most Toa who escaped Guild territory have banded together in a union of brothers and sisters dedicated towards restoring a true peace to the world under the leadership of Turaga Dume. He guides us in this quest and will not lead us astray. Mata-Nui would never allow it. There has, recently, been some unrest among the ranks of the Toa. Some say that Dume has been corrupted by his power and wish to incite rebellion against him. I am enraged at the very thought. All who protest our commander will be dealt with peaceably if we can, forcibly if we must. They must be exterminated.Microfaction 2. The Kanohi Underground- The Matoran who make our battle against the Guild possible are those that serve in the Kanohi Underground, a group of freedom fighters who provide us with information, supplies, and refugees on a nearly daily basis. It is largely comprised of Matoran, but they often are able to better fight than many Toa I know. The identity of their leader is kept secret from all but Turaga Dume. Where would we be without them?Microfaction 3. The Order of Mata-Nui- I never knew that this group of elite beings even existed until they revealed themselves to us very recently. They claim to have a mandate from Mata-Nui himself, through their prophetess/leader Helryx. I don't know whether or not Helryx actually communes with the Great Spirit, but her soldiers are great at any form of combat and are a huge help in battle. I'll tolerate their crazy religious devotion any day as long as they keep their swords sharp.Our Dear Leader And His Allies-The Shadowed One has brought to pass a new era of peace and prosperity to this universe.-The Shadowed One: After his decisive victory over the notoriously cruel benevolent and wise Turaga Dume, our leader has established his justice throughout the land. No longer do we have crime and contention, save with the renegade Toa, and all are prosperous and happy. Though he has not been seen for some time, the influence of his wisdom can be felt even in the most remote parts of the universe. I have had the chance to speak with him. Being in his presence is similar to being near your commander, your father, and your maker, all rolled up into one. We are truly lucky to have him standing at the helm of our movement.Everyone hates a suck up.-Makuta: Our dear leader has allied himself with beings of lesser, though still great, wisdom. The former Makuta of Metru-Nui assumed leadership of the Brotherhood after Makuta Miserix died for reasons unknown. Since he does not dwell in the city, he has dropped his title and is now referred to simply as Makuta. He leads Brotherhood forces behind enemy lines in an attempt to weaken the Toa so that the Shadowed One can easily destroy the fiendish devils.Don't trust him. Words are slick, actions are calculated. Makuta is up to something.-Turaga Dume- Where would we be without Dume? He has led us step by step in this struggle. Though he is old, I have no doubt in his capacity as a leader. Some do not appreciate his greatness, and I have heard whisperings of an assassination plot against him. This must be stopped at all costs.-Toa Helryx- She claims to be the first ever Toa and that Mata-Nui himself fashioned her from the morning dew. The Order members revere her as a prophetess. I don't know what to think. She is fierce and frightening in battle, but can just as easily be mystical and suspicious. The best word to describe this Toa of Water is a puzzle. A puzzle that I hope to put together, and fast.Reminder- Monitor Helryx's movements for suspected illicit activities.Afterword There are devious beings who would wish to deceive you.And now, my friends, we have reached the end of this enlightening journey. But there is more that I have to say. The knowledge you have acquired from reading these passages is precious. Guard it from devious beings who would wish to deceive you and lead you down another path.They are the extremists of the world; Turaga that send their Matoran to distant lands without aid or oppress their charges into building monuments in commemoration of their greatness. There are traitorous Toa and murderous Matoran. An example would be of the terrorist group, the Kanohi Underground, who bomb buildings on a regular basis in the name of peace.Note to self- Question KU as to recent activities and inquire after success of bombing mission.I ask you, are bombs, launchers, and swords peace? No, they are instruments of war and the Toa use them with reckless abandon. The Shadowed One does not want to engage in conflict; but he must, for the sake of the average denizen of the universe. Remember what you have learned and you will find peace.May the wisdom of the Shadowed One and the light of Mata-Nui be your guide.-Mr. Unknown. Category:Villainous